THE LODGE
by adorking
Summary: There both privileged teens but couldn't have been more different. An innocent girl is introduced to a charismatic boy it's forced but when they start to talk there's instant sparks and desire but it only gets more reckless when there parents try to separate them. It's always quoted that first loves are always the one you fight for but I guess not here at The Lodge. Maybe T to M ;)
1. Judgeing A Book By Its Cover

Ugh trapped in the car for three hours just to be sheltered at the club for three months. When school got out I was happy to be away from a placed filled with girls. But when my dad told me we were going to spend all summer at The Lodge which I haven't been at in two years, I knew it would be just like school. My dad would he watching me like a hawk only allowing me around boys that were sons of The Lodges` vision board.

See my parents, Penny and Lester Dawson, were the head members of the vision board. The vision board is made up of the richest people at The Lodge. These are the people who plan events and charity's. Manly charities so the rich can show who's has the best life and most money.

I know what your thinking your parents are the head members on the vision board so you must be a rich kid. Most likely snotty and rude to high off the ground to care about anything else. Although most of the kids at The Lodge are am not if you see me my nose nine out of ten is in a book. I like romance stories the best because It makes me have hope that when I do find love or have a relationship it would be like the ones I read about.

"Ally" my mom called out to me.

Taking my eyes away from the car Window I put my focus on my mom.

"Yes mom" I say rapidly blinking my eyes to trying to clear my head.

"I was asking you isn't this your fiftieth time reading that book." my mom ask referring to the copy of Romero and Juliet sitting on my lap.

I sigh deeply "Yeah it's the most compassionate thing I've come to know. And I just hope I find someone to love as much as Shakespeare Writes Romeo to love Juliet." I reply showing a big smile because it's my favorite book.

"Awwww" my mom coos making my smile bigger.

"You know the McCoy boy will be studying literature starting next fall" my dad through in. My mom's Sighs turning her body to face out the window. My dad remark obviously ruining our moment.

"That great, really dad. But I was referring to Romeos love for Juliet not the writing." I explain.

"Yeah I know but I know how much you like to read so..." he says but I interrupt.

"So you thought I would find an interest in him, well I won't" I remark quite bluntly.

"Oh and why not he's a writer, I thought you were into Shakespeare." He adds getting annoyed.

"No I like Romeo and Juliet love and compassion for each other." Trying to explain.

"Well maybe..." "Oh look were here" my mom interrupts.

I silently thank her because theirs nothing I hate more than getting in arguments with my dad. Especially about my non-existing love life. If my dad could he would do an arranged marriage. Set me up with a vision board member son and call it a day never caring about my happiness.

The valet comes around to open my door.

"Allison your all grown up." Troy a middle-aged worker here at The Lodge greets me while put out his hands for me.

"Oh Troy, it's only been two years. How many times do I have to till you call me Ally?" I ask with a warm smile accepting his gesture.

"Yeah two years too many. Yes I know but your father, Mr. Dawson, will never allow it." He puts out in a knowing voice

"Yeah I know," I sigh "it was worth a try." I say in a sad yet teasing voice.

"Well I'll go get your bags." he says closing the door.

"Yeah thanks. " I reply.

Turning around to the entrance of The Lodge it's mint green walls and yellow pillars with 'The Lodge' written on top in white giving a warm family feel. Re-adjusting my brown messenger bag on my shoulder I walk into the foyer. Not caring to wait for my mom or dad because someone probably stop them to talk.

When I walk in I take note that everything is exactly how I rember it. Soft tan wallpaper on every wall, cherry brown wood floors. Red couches, love seats, and chairs with brown and tan throw pillows. Glass coffee tables in each setting, brown lamps with white top shades place on each tables. The whole room gives off a cabiny felling all accept the check-in table it stands out the most which am guessing is the point but its in the way back in, order to get there you have to go up like 5 steps. The desk is made up of black marble with the gold attention bells on top next to computers.

After analyzing the place for a change I notice that my parents finally made it in but there talking a couple probably the same age as my mom and dad. They don't look familiar, carious I move closer to them.

"Ah Allison come here I want you to meet some new members." my dad says seeing me walk closer to them.

New members? They don't seem like they would be members here. I mean not in a bad way just these people seem genuine. Unlike most of the couples here at The Lodge

"Sweety this is Mr. and Mrs. Moon, the Moons took over the vision board for I while. They own that mattress company in town. Mike, MiMi this is our seventeen yea old daughter Allison" my mom smiles putting her arm my shoulder pulling into her side.

"Nice to meet you Allison." they greet with a big smile putting their hands out for me to shake.

"Like wise Mr. and Mrs. Moon, and please call me Ally." a say smiling back while shooting a glare at my mom for introducing me as Allison, but she just ignores it and keeps smiling.

"Well than fell free to call us MiMi and Mike." MiMi suggest but I can see my father will have a problem with this.

"MiMi and Mike have a son, Austin is it?" my mom ask hesitantly looking up a MiMi who nods.

"Yea and hes' just about your age, when he gets older he will take over there family nationwide mattress business." my dad chips in.

Bingo there it is, the reason my dad didn't change the topic when young boy was entered into conversation.

"Yeah when he gets done with collage which i can't believe he starts in just two falls." Mike says.

"Oh what school?" my dad ask

"He hasn't chosen yet but were hoping he'll pick the offer to Harvard." MiMi in a hopeful voice.

Harvard, future of a country wide mattress business sounds like a somewhat snott.

"Nice very impressive, well we have to get going maybe we can have dinner tonight." my mom suggest

"Yeah than you can meet Austin." MiMi says gesturing to me

"Sounds lovely." I reply with a small smile

"Ok see you guy at seven meet us here at 8:00 classy causal attire." my father says.

"See ya than." Mike says taking is wife's hand and walking out the side door that leads to outside activities.

"They seemed nice" my mom says releasing me while we walk to the elevators.

"yea and really laid back." I add.

"Yea a little too laid back," my dad remarks "but there son sounds like a jet better look nice for dinner" my dad says nudging me while we enter the elevators.

Yay I get to sit through a dinner with a little rich prick but I don't word this instead mumble a reply "Yea I guess..."

I let out a deep exaggerated breath and look down at the forgotten copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' in my hand.

"119 days of summer and only 282 pages of you...great."

***AUTHORS NOTE/RANT***

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT IT WILL GET LONGER I JUST WANTED TO GET IT OUT THERE. I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO WRITE A FANFIC BUT GRAMMAR AND WRITING WAS NEVER MY STRONG SUITE SO I NEVER DID. THIS IDEA HAVE BEEN IN THE WORKS FOR A LONG TIME BUT I WANTED TO WAIT UNTIL I WAS TAKING AN ENGLISH CLASS BECAUSE AT MY SCHOOL YOU GET 4 CLASSES ONE SEMESTER THAN 4 ANOTHER AND I FINALLY GOT ENGLISH. ANYWAY I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING SUMMER STORY IT'S WINTER WELL HERE IN CALI WHEN I GOT THE IDEA IN NOVEMBER IT WAS HOT WHICH IS FUNNY BECAUSE IT'S BEEN RAINING FOE 5 DAYS STRAIGHT -_- BUT I MEAN I'VE BEEN HOME SICK FOR 4 OF THOSE DAYS KINDA OF THE REASON WHY I CONTINUED THE STORY I WAS BORED. BUT SO I LIKE TO GET TO KNOW YOU GUYS SO AND I WANT YOU GUYS TO GET TO KNOW ME. FOR INSTANTS I TAKE CRITICISM VERY WELL SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT AND BE COMPLETELY HONEST. TO GET KNOW YOU GUY I'LL ASK A QUESTION AT THE END IN _ITALICS _ DON'T WORRY I WONT RAMBLE IN EACH NOTE HAHA :)**

ANYWAY FIST QUESTION

**_1) your favorite album or artist_**

**_ Yours Truly, Arianna Grande and Bangerz, Miley Cyrus don't judge me about liking her._  
**


	2. coconut splash

"Hahaha!" Laughs the redhead who's name I don't know. What I do know is she's playing dumb because that joke was way too corny.

I was sitting at The Lodge's juice bar. When she came up and was having trouble deciding what to order. After seeing her struggle for a while I step in and let her some of my favourites. She orders the coconut splash, my top favorite, and takes a seat right next to me claiming she was waiting on a friend. Even though 5 minutes before she came over here her and her friends were pointing at me, they had to shove her this direction. They most likely made a bet on me or something. But I had nothing else to do so...Why not?

After while she calmed down she starts to talk but is interrupted by a little beep coming from my phone. "Sorry" I apologize while picking up my phone from the counter, unlocking it.

"Haha no it's good." She says and turns around taking a sip of her drink while flicking her hair over her shoulder. I smirk and look down at my phone. When I see who sent the text is from my body tenses.

_ Hope to see you later._ It reads.

Ugh if she thinks this will happen all over again she's crazy. I refuse to lose control and let history repeat. Nope I need a distraction. Turning my attention back to the girl who is currently. 're-adjusting her bobbs in her shirt. I inwardly laugh and wait for her to finish and save her the embarrassment. When shes done I stand up and, her noticing my movements, stand up too.

"Where you going." She asks panic in her voice.

"Um I have to go." Her she's widen.

"What no, I didn't even get to ask you what I needed to. Like that's the whole-" but she stops her self when she sees my raised eyebrow. "reason I stopped you um..." man she isn't the sharpest tack in the stack. "There's this little annual get together that happens every year."

"Yeah um Brooke Sanders party." Even the name gives me an uneasy feeling

"I guess, but um.." She steps closer to me while twirling her finger on a strand of her hair. "I was really hoping you would come so we can you know like hangout." She says running her finger over my chest.

I smirk "I..." by trail off when I see my parents walking looking at every direction probably searching for me. "...really have to go." I finish walking the opposite way of my parents. Feeling a little guilty for leaving that girl like that but I just can't handle my parents.

It's like don't love them , I really do. That's the reason I hate getting into confirmation with them. So to avoid that I avoid them. My parents have always been supportive they just want big decisions to be made and they want them quick. They have put out and provide so many opportunities for my future. Like the mattress company was for me just incase my dream job didn't work out. I just don't want to disappoint them.

I sigh pulling down my sunglasses looking behind me for my parents. Seeing that there not there I continue to walk while whistling but stop when I turn a corner running right into my parents.

"Oh sor- Austin, honey we've been looking all over for you." my mom says with a big smile squeezing my shoulders.

"Well you found me." I say with a sheepish smile

"Yeah and good thing too, son do you have any sunscreen on." my dad says checking if I do. "Yeah here honey your going to turn to a tomato." my mom adds pulling out sun lotion.

"No, mom," I say pushing the lotion back at her. "am a big boy I can take car of myself." i say with smile so she wont fell so bad.

'Yea I know _my _big boy doesn't need me any more." she says putting the sunscreen back in her bag.

Sighing I ask " So, why were you looking for me?"

" Oh yeah we have dinner plans tonight with the Dawsons ." my mom tells me.

'And what dose that have to with me?" I ask generally confused.

"They have a daughter your age." my dad says.

"'So like a date with me and the girl?" I say in an annoyed tone. I'am not liking where this is going.

"No not at all. If you hit off than you hit off. They are the original leader of the vision board and it would be good for our family to get along." mom explains.

"Ok i guess thats doable what time." I ask.

"8:00 and it's classy yet casual." My mom says with a smile.

"What dose that even mean?" Should I wear sweats and a button up or?

"I'll just pick you out something." my mom sighs.

"See I still need you mom." I say cause her to laugh.

"Yeah, well we'll see you later." she says hugging me and kissing me on the cheek.

"See ya later son." my dad says patting me on the shoulder. I wave good bye and head down the sidewalk.

Man I really hope this girl is hot because that redhead was. I don't even know the girl's name. Then again I didn't know the redheads name either but, I knew she was hot and that was enough for me to agree to go with her to the party. I didn'teven get to say yes, hopefullyshe'll still be there. Man these party are always the greatest. Wait the party starts the same time as dinner. Danm it I can't believe I might miss the party. No, no way in hell am I missing this party. Nit I can't flake on my parents. Ugh I'll have to figure out out.

* * *

This is rushed a chapter sorry it's hard for me to do intro chaps. This is my **very **first fanfic. T_his is up later than I wanted because am typing of my phone my laptops broken but yea. Leave a review say anything I don't care I just want your opinion which is the reason why I right. And thank you guys stoo much for all your feedback they mean a lot. So how many raurashippers out there. Iam :)_


End file.
